Cullens, ultrapassando limites
by Casey Lontivfe
Summary: Edward provoca constantemente Alice, mas muiitas coisas se escondem por trás disso, espere só até Carlise descobrir o que eles estão aprontando.OBS:CONTÉM PUNIÇÃO CORPORAL,# NO SEX#
1. Chapter 1

**eE****CULLENS , ultrapassando limites!**

**POV CARLISE**

Era fim de tarde e eu estava chegando do trabalho quando ouvi uma gritaria dentro da minha casa:

ALICE – DEVOLVA ISSO AQUI AGORA EDWARD!

EDWARD – VENHA BUSCAR!

Eu só podia estar sonhando, depois de rasgar a roupa preferida da Rosalie e matar uma boa parte das flores do jardim da minha Esme aquela pirralho ainda tinha a audácia de perturbar a vida dos seus irmãos, é mole?!Eu estava pronto para pôr um fim nisso.

CARLISE – **O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN?! EU POSSO SABER?!**

Ele congelou e fez cara de choro, me irritei e exigi uma explicação

CARLISE – **NÃO VAI RESPONDER?**

Eu estava gritando histericamente, nunca tinha falado com ele Assim, a não ser quando cheguei e encontrei ele e Alice se xingando aos berros debaixo do meu teto.

Ele se encolheu com o meu grito.

EDWARD – E e- eeu só tava brincando papaizinho

Ele disse gaguejando e fazendo cara de inocente.

CARLISE – VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ BRINCANDO COMIGO HÁ MUITO TEMPO "CRIANÇA" VÁ JÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO QUE EU QUERO CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ!

Ele ficou parado.

CARLISE – **AGORA!**

**POV EDWARD**

CARLISE – **AGORA!**

Droga, droga, pensei...agora eu tinha realmente me "fudido", eu realmente já estava Ultrapassando todos os limites, sem falar que ele não sabia que eu tinha mentindo para ele dizendo que fui caçar ontem, fui ver Bella, MINHA Bella, sei que não devia ter mentido, mas se eu pedisse ele não ia deixar.

Fiquei parado no corredor e não entrei no meu quarto, levei um susto quando meu pai gritou

CARLISE – O QUE O SENHOR AINDA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Eu provavelmente achando que a merda não estava o suficiente respondi

EDWARD –** EU NÃO VOU ENTRAR NESSE QUARTO, EU NÃO QUERO CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ!**

Eu gritei freneticamente, chegando a cuspir na cara do meu pai, na mesma hora me arrependi

CARLISE – **Com quem você pensa que está falando hein criança?!**

Ele perguntou sarcasticamente naquela voz baixa e perigosa.

CARLISE – ENTRE NAQUELE ESCRITÓRIO A-G-O-R-A!

Ele soletrou a palavra agora, agoraaaa sim eu estava definitivamente F-E-R-R-A-D-O, não ia mas nem ser **nJo** quarto ia ser no escritório.

Entrei e por incrível que pareça me surpreendi, ele mandou eu sentar e depois começou a falar.

CARLISE – Você está me assustando filho, nunca brigou com a Alice, posso saber o que está acontecendo?

Ele perguntou calmo, mas nitidamente irritado

EDWARD – Ela que é trapaceira!Não é só eu que estou tratando ela assim.

Eu tampei a boca vendo que tinha falado demais e que provavelmente o traseiro de todos nós estaria frito, principalmente o de Jasper, por incrível que pareça.

**Flash back**

JASPER – Agente podia apostar uma corrida já que temos os carros de volta!

EMMETT – VOCÊ PIROU?!O PAPAI VAI MATAR AGENTE SE DESCOBRIR, VOCÊ NÃO LEMBRA DA ÚLTIMA VEZ?!

JASPER – Relaxa cara, ele não vai descobrir não.

EMMETT – Taaa

JASPER – E vocês?

EDWARD – Fechado

ALICE – ok

ROSALIE – Tanto faz

Ela disse revirando os olhos.

No dia todos nós vimos a Alice turbinando o carro dela sendo que já tínhamos combinado que isso não ia valer, ninguém ligou e resolveram deixar ela ganhar porque ela sempre perdia mesmo, mas eu me revoltei, ela ia pagar...

**Fim do flash back**

**POV ALICE**

Ouvi o Edward falando alguma coisa do tipo: " a Alice que é trapaceira", me desesperei e comecei a procurar em minhas visões se o papai descobriria da nossa aposta, quase tive um choque, sim ELE DESCOBRIRIA! Eu me desesperei, corri para o Jasper.

ALICE – JASPER! Opapai vai descobrir a aposta, o Ed abriu o bocão dele, o que agente faz?!

JASPER – E-e-e-eu não s-e-e-ei

Ele disse soluçando já por incrível que pareça e eu me emocionei e comecei a chorar também, até que o nosso choro foi interrompido

CARLISE – **O QUE?!TRAPACEIRA?!VOCÊS ADARAM FAZENDO APOPSTAS ENTRE VOCÊS?EU QUERO TODOS NA MESA A-G-O-R-A!**

Ele gritou perplexo e furioso ao mesmo tempo, e automaticamente todos corremos para a mesa e pegamos nosso lugares.

**POV JASPER**

Eu queria gritar chorar e implorar para que o papai não fizesse nada mas eu não ia dar uma de bebezão como meus irmãos mais novos, se bem que eu já estava chorando desesperadamente.

Meu pai chegou lá embaixo com Ed sendo puxado pelas orelhas, ele pôs Edward em uma cadeira e pressionou a ponta do nariz com os dedos.

CARLISE – **QUEM VAI QUERER ME EXPLICAR?**

Concerteza ele estava furioso

JASPER – Bom papai, é que-ee...

CARLISE – É QUE O QUÊ JASPER CULLEN?

JASPER – Nós fize—emos u-uuuma a-aaposta

Eu falei soluçando e Rosalie e Emmett bateram com a mão na testa vendo o que estava prestes a acontecer

CARLISE – De quem foi a ideia magnífica?

ROSALIE – D-ooo Jasper...

Eu sabia que ela não queria me entregar mas não ia adiantar mentir nessa altura da situação.

Edward continuou explicando a história sempre parando e fazendo manha até terminar

CARLISE – **DEIXA EU VER SE EU ENTENDI, JASPER TEVE A IDEIA BRILHANTE DE FAZER A APOSTA,VOCÊS CONCORDARAM E MENTIRAM PARA MIM TODO ESSE TEMPO E AINDA POR CIMA ...**

Ele parou

CARLISE – **TIRE ESTE MANTO DE CALMA AGORA SENHOR JASPER CULLEN PORQUE ISSO NÃO VAI ADIANTAR NADA!**

Merda, ele tinha descobrido

CARLISE **– CONTINUANDO, ALICE MENTIU E TRAPACEOU, EDWARD MENTIU E PERTUBOU ALICE, JASPER TEVE A IDEIA E MENTIU, ROSALIE MENTIU, EMMETT QUERO CADA UM NO SEU QUARTO, QUANTO A JASPER, VOCÊ VEM COMIGO, NÓS VAMOS CAÇAR, E O SENHOR TAMBÉM EDWARD CULLEN, SEUS OLHOS ESTÃO NEGROS, VOCÊ TEM CERTEZA DE QUE CAÇOU ONTEM?!**

**POV ESME**

Eu estava decepcionada, e-eeu não tinha o que dizer

ESME – Carlise, faça o que quiser, eu lavo minhas mãos.

EDWARD – Bom, e-eeeu f-uui ver a Bella

Ele respondeu tão fofo que se não estivesse uma peste eu o abraçaria ali mesmo

CARLISE – Então você foi ver a Bella quando eu mandei você caçar?!Venha comigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obrigadíiiissima pelos dois reviews, sei que foram poucos mas tudo bem**

**Bem vinda Gabi!Aí está o próx cápitulo que você queria, espero que goste.**

**POV JASPER**

Fiquei pensando no quanto eu estava encrencado e quanto foi estúpida a minha ideia da aposta, não sei como pude ser tão idiota, eu nunca tinha feito aquilo, a culpa de certa forma era do Edward, aquele pirralho atrevido! Mas eu não ia entregar ele, papai já sabia o suficiente da nossa armação, eu ainda queria conseguir sentar por algum pensando bem, eu deveria dizer a verdade, eu nem sei mentir...

CARLISE-** ANDA JASPER, ACHA QUE EU ESTOU BRINCANDO?! AINDA TEMOS MUITAS COISAS PARA RESOLVER!**

Ele gritou histérico enquanto Eddie se encolhia e soluçava como um bebê com medo de fantasma.

CARLISE-** ENGOLE ESSE CHORO EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN, JÁ ESTOU CHEIO DESSAS SUAS MANHAS!**

EDWARD- Maaaaaaaas e-e-eeee-u to—Ô com me-eeeedo.

Ele choramingou.

CARLISE – Meu filho, de que você está com medo?Sabe que eu nunca lhe machucaria.

Carlise era, concerteza a pessoa com mais compaixão que eu conhecia.

Meu pai se ajoelhou até onde Edward.

EDWARD- Bom, é que agente errou muito e vo-ceee va-aai que-eer bate-eer na gent-eeee .

CARLISE- Até onde eu sei a ideia foi do Jasper e a única coisa que vocês outros fizeram foi mentir.

EDWARD- Ma-aas não Fo-ooi assi-iiim não, te-eeem muito mais.

"BURRO!NÃO ERA PARA CONTAR" Pensei para Edward, agora sim a coisa ia ficar feia...ele tinha que abrir o bocão, tá até parecendo a Rosalie!

Então ele começou a contar

**FLASH BACK**

JASPER – Eddie, vem aqui

EDWARD – Fazer o que?Você é todo certinho, não faz nada legal!

JASPER – **VEM AQUI EDWARD**

EDWARD – Pronto to aqui que q foi Jazz?

JASPER – Cadê o meu casaco hein?!Lembra que eu te emprestei para ir para a escola ontem?!

EDWARD – **O CASACO É SEU, ACHE VOCÊ!**

Ele berrou na ponta dos pés, mas não chegou nem no meu ombro.

JASPER – **EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO**

EDWARD- **TÁ COM O EMMETT**

Ele disse já lá de cima

EDWARD – **VAI BRINCAR VAI NERDIZINHO UI UI KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

EMMETT – **KKKKKKKK É..KKKKKKKVA..KKKKKKI**

JASPER – **IDIOTAS**

Aí eu tive a ideia

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

**POV CARLISE**

Eu tinha entendido tudo, meu filho mais velho tinha aprontado para parar de ser atormentado pelos irmão aí veio a ideia da aposta e...MAS A CULPA ERA DO EDWARD!Mas Jasper também não devia de jeito nenhum ter feito aquilo, nem ter mentido para mim.

EDWARD – Fo-oooi is-ssso PA-paiiiziiiinh-oooo

Edward disse entre soluços. Jasper já tinha caçado, então peguei um animal pequeno e dei para o meu Edward.

CARLISE – ENTÃO PARECE QUE OS CULPADOS SÃO VOCÊS DOIS NÉ?!

Perguntei não estava mais chorando e estava com cara de "não to nem aí para nada"

CARLISE – Bom, Jasper, você vai levar uma surra por mentir para mim e outra por fazer uma aposta, não acha justo?!E senhor Edward também, vai apanhar por mentir, pertubar a vida de seus irmãos e não vamos esquecer que você gritou comigo hoje não é mesmo mocinho?!Estou esquecendo algo queridos?

JASPER – **NÃO!**

Ele gritou e eu olhei perplexo para pareceu não ligar, virou as costas e se foi pela mata...Eu fiquei furioso, ele estava fugindo da punição, mas ele ia voltar.

**POV JASPER**

Eu não sabia o que fazer então eu fugi, sabia que não era a melhor opção então parei no meio do caminho e voltei.

**POV CARLISE**

Vi Jasper voltando, peguei ele pela orelha com uma mão e Edward pela outra

JASPER – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUIIIII I PERAÍ PAPAI, AAAIIII SOLTA SOLTA

EDWARD – SNIF!SO-OOOLTA PAPAIZINHOOOOOOOOOOO AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TÁ DOENDUUUUUUU

Chegamos em casa e disse:

CARLISE –** EDWAR DPARA O ESCRITÓRIO, JASPER ME ESPERE NO SEU QUARTO!**

Eu estava calmo, mas o que eu ouvi me tirou do sério:

EDWARD – **NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO PAPAIZINHO POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRR EU NÃO FAÇO MAIOS NUQUINHA INHA INHA JURO...**

Ele dise se afastando para trás. Peguei-o pelo braço e o girei tão rápido que ele não teve tempo de reagir

PAFT! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

PARE;PAFT ! AUUUUUUUUU

DE;PAFT! para paizinhooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

ACHAR; aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

QUE; PAFT! HUM

PODE; PAFT! Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaara por fa...

PAFT! MANIPULAR AS PESSOAS! PAFT! ENTENDEU EDWARD

PAFT! Enten hum di

Soltei ele e ele subiu como um raio para o escritório.

Eu estava calmo e pronto para disciplinar meus filhos

Continua...

**Reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. O próx cap sai daqui a dois dias, e me digam qual POV vocês preferem kkkk, essa estória já está quase acabamdo então vou botar logo a lista de votação na sexata okay?! Mil beijinhos**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews, I hope you enjoy my storie hahaha, welcome **Mari Passos** and **Jane**. And yeah, im just 10, my birthday was last week hahaha, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow at afternoon near to six pm because I have school since 9am to 3pm and I have to do all the homework hahaha. I know I don't write like a pro, especially in Portuguese hahaha im using a dictionary, it was hard to find it here, but that's don't worry 4 me, im just doing what I like!

The next chapter will be longer than the second because im thinking to be the last.

And sure, I will post to a lot of stories and you can choose the one you want to read.

Thanks so much and I love you all.

Oi gente, muito obrigada pelos reviews, eu espero que gostem da minha estoria hahaha sejam bem vinda Mari Passos e Jane.E sim, só tenho 10 anos, meu aniversário foi na semana passada hahaha, o prox capitulo será postado amanhã perto das seis da tarde porque tenho escola das 9 da manha as três da tarde e tenho que fazer as lições hahaha. Eu sei que não escrevo perfeitamente, principalmente em português hahaha estou usando dicionário :D, foi difícil encontrar aki dicionário na língua de vocês, mas isso não importa para mim, só estou fazendo o que gosto!

Translate: Google and Aurélio( i think is like you call there)

Tradução: Google e Aurélio(acho que é assim que vocês chamam aí)

Kisse

beijos


	4. Chapter 4

**Im sorry, im late but many things happen yesterday… But, the next chapter is here, I hope you like it. Thanks much for the reviews, welcome ****Fernanda LagoS, Luana Pereira, Julyanna, Lolaalmeida and of course, my old sister Shannon Lontivfe!****And I want to say thaks especially for my sister who have always in my side, SHE´S 21**

**Kisses dear, I love u**

"**Me desculpem, estou atrasada mas mutias coisas aconteceram ontem…Mas, aí está o capítulo, espero que gostem. Muito obrigada pelos reviews, sejam bem vindas Fernanda LagoS, Luana Pereira,Julyanna,Lolaalmeida e claro, minha irmã mais velha Shannon Lontivfe!E quero agradecer em público pela minha irmã que sempre esteve do meu TEM 21 ANOS."**

**Beijos querida, te amo"**

POV CARLISE

Cheguei no escritório e Edward estava encolhido no canto como que para se proteger.

EDWARD – Paiiizinho-oo nãoo bate nãoooooooooo eu não faço mais nunquinha papaii-iii

Ele disse todo cheio de manha estratégica para cima de mim...tive que rir

CARLISE – rsrsrsrsrsrs, bebê diga a verdade pro papai, quantas vezes você disse isso?

EDWARD – Vá-aarias.

Ele disse choramingando vendo que não ia escapar de mim

CARLISE – Bom, acho que não temos o que falar, **para mesa Edward!**

EDWARD – Peraí papai, você nem conversou.

Ele disse fazendo um bico que sempre fazia eu me derreter, mas não dessa vez

CARLISE – EDWARD!

Eu o repreendi.

Ele começou a caminhar em passos de lesma para a mesa e eu me irritei, peguei – o pelo braço e enchi minha mão:

QUANDO PAFT! aiiiiiii

EU PAFT! Uuuuiii para PAPAIIIIII

MANDAR PAFT! PAFT! VOCÊ

FAZ PAFT! Tabommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Soltei ele e ele voou para a mesa

CARLISE – Porque você vai apanhar Edward?

EDWARD – Porque eu snif menti snif gritei com o senhor e snif fiz uma aposta.

SLAPT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI

Ele tentou sair mais pressionei as costas dele na mesa com a outra mão, ele não sabia o quanto me doía ter que fazer isso, ele era o meu bebê, tão vulnerável, mas ele precisava dissso,, eu sabia muito bem!

SLAPT! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIII

SLAPT! PAAAAAAAAARA PAAAAAAAAI

SLAP! EU NÃOOOOOOO FAÇO MAIS NÃOOOOOOOOOOO

SLAPT! EU AIIIIIII EN UI TENDIIIIIII

Soltei o cinto, foram só cinco cintadas, mas bem dadas e ele já tinha levado palmadas hoje, eu não era cruel.

CARLISE – Pronto "papai", já acabou, você já está perdoado, o papai te ama.

Puxei – o para o meu colo ainda só de cuecas e ele desabou a chorar

EDWARD – Descu-uulpa paa-paai. Eu-uu te amoooo

Fiquei com ele não sei quanto tempo, 20 min uma hora não sei, ele adormeceu em meus braços então o levei para o meu quarto pois ele só dormia entre eu e Esme e o pus na cama, ele parecia um anjo, MEU bebê.

Agora eu ia acertar as contas com os outros.

Continua...[próx. POV JASPER]

**Im waiting for the reviews okay?!**

**Pleassse**

"**Estou esperando pelos reviews okay?!**

**Por favorrrrrrrrr"**


	5. Chapter 5

Obrigada pelos reviews...hahaha Fiquei encantada e muito feliz pelo seu review gabi, que bom que gosta do meu jeito de escrever hahahaha espero que vote em qual estória quer ler depois dessa, a lista de votação já está postada

POV JASPER

Eu ouvia os gritos do Eddie e me contorcia, meu estômago chegava a revirar, ele era o bebê da casa, ninguém suportava vê-lo apanhar.

Me "divertia" com omeus pensamentos quando meu pai chegou.

CARLISE –** Então, o que tem a dizer em sua defesa?!**

Ele disse completamente sarcástico e naquela voz baixa e perigosa, procurei nos sentimentos deles e senti determinação, entrei em pânico.

JASPER – Fo-oooi só uma-aa ideia boba papa-aaai eu nã-aao faço ma-aaais nãooo.

Eu confesso, parecia o Edward, ou melhor, um garotinho tentando fugir da punição dos pais.

CARLISE –** NÃO FAÇA EU ME IRRITAR COM VOCÊ JASPER WITHLOCK CULLEN! **

Ele disse se sentando na beirada da cama e apontando para o colo dele...se eu pudesse corar teria ficado um tomate.

JASPER – Ma-as..

Ele não me deixou terminar me lançando um olhar congelante. Imediatamente me despi e fui andando em sua direção, se duvidar, eu estava mais lerdo que uma tartaruga.

CARLISE – **EU NÃO TENHO O DIA TODO JASPER!**

Apressei os passos e me debrucei no seu colo.

CARLISE – Porque você vai ganhar essas palmadas Jasper?

JASPER – Porque eu queria mostrar que não sou idiota para aquele fedelho mimado do Edward!

Eu disse ignorantemente, cuspindo as palavras.

PAFT! NÃO hummm

PAFT! FALE uii

PAFT! ASSIM aaaaaaaai eu comecei a chorar e nessa hora ele geralmente parava, mas desta vez ele estava decidido a me disciplinar.

PAFT! COMIGO paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaraaa 

PAFT ! ENTEDEU? Simmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ele me levantou e eu parecia um garotinho de 5 anos chorando por ter recebido umas palmadas por comer biscoito antes do almoço.

CARLISE – AGORA VOCÊ VAI LEVAR UMA SURRA DE CINTO PARA NÃO MENTIR, NÃO APOSTAR E NÃO ENVOLVER SEUS IRMÃO NAS BOBAGENS QUE VOCÊ FAZ!

Eu me desesperei completamente, meu traseiro já estava em chamas, eu não ia aguentar muito e ia começar a soluçar e implorar para que ele parasse com o Emmett e o Edward fazem.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar ele começou uma seção de cintadas que pareciam infinitas para mim.

SLAPT!SLAPT! SLAPT!SLAPT! SLAPT!SLAPT! SLAPT!SLAPT! SLAPT!SLAPT! SLAPT!SLAPT! SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT! SLAPT!SLAPT! SLAPT!SLAPT! SLAPT!SLAPT! SLAPT!SLAPT! SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!SLAPT!

Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii, auauauauauauauauauauauauuaua uauau Paaaaara paapaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por favorzinhooooooooooooooooo eu snif nã snif o aguento maaa snif issssssssssssss

Finalmente minhas preces foram atendidas e ele parou, me puxou nu mesmo e me envolveu em seus braços

CARLISE- Filho, por favor nãop faça mais isso, você sabe que eu te amo e não suporto ter que ser o cara do cinto, mas as vezes vocês passam dos limites hein?!

Ele disse rindo

JASPER – De-eescu-uulpa paa-aapai, eu també-eeem te amo-oooo.

Eu disse soluçando e ele me abraçou mais for te ainda.

Logo depois que parei de chorar ele me tirou do seu colo.

CARLISE – Vista sua roupa mas...

Não deixei ele terminar de falar , não era de se esperar mas na mesma hora fiz cara de choro e bati os pés no chão pronto para começar uma birra e fazer o maior drama da história.

CARLISE – **JASPER!**

Ele advertiu e como que um reflexo me joguei no chão e comecei a gritar" não" freneticamente, eu sei, parecia um bebê, mas valia tudo para não ter que vestir roupa com meu traseiro em ele vindo na minhas direção pressionando a ponta do nariz, o que significava que ele não estava muito feliz com minha atitude.

CARLISE- **JASPER WITHLOCK CULLEN! LEVANTE-SE JÁ DESSE CHÃO ANTES QUE EU PERCA A MINHA PACIÊNCIA!**

Me levantei e fiz a melhor cara de inocente que pude, acho que até ganhei do Edawrd.

JASPER – Descul...

Ele não deixou eu terminar de falar.

CARLISE – **PRIMEIRO: VOCÊ NÃO DEIXOU EU TERMINAR DE FALAR, IA MANDAR VESTIR UM PIJAMA SEM CUECAS!SEGUNDO: EU JÁ DISSE UM MILHÃO E TROCENTAS MIL VEZES QUE NÃO ACEITO BIRRAS, DESSA VEZ PASSA MOCINHO, MAS SÓ DESSA VEZ. FAÇA O QUE EU MANDEI!**

Me senti mal por achar que meu pai não se importava comigo quando na verdade, era com o que ele mais se preocupava. Fiz o que ele mandou e esperei um comando.

CARLISE – QUERO TODOS NA SALA A-G-O-R-A!

Todos desceram imediatamente e ele me pegou no colo e me levou lá para baixo e me pôs no sofá junto com meus irmão que pelo visto tinham ouvido todo o meu show e estavam se segurando para não rir.

CARLISE – Olha, dessa vez Rosalie, Emmett e Alice passam, esse é o último aviso, senhor Edward e Jasper apanharam porque é a milésima vez que falo e vocês fingem que não ouvem!Amo muito todos vocês e me dói muito ter que puni-los e...não deixamos ele terminar, todos nó pulas em uníssono no seu colo e ele abraçou os 5 filhos de uma vez só e ele sorriu conosco e disse que estávamos perdoados, mamãe sorriu também e se juntou ao abraço.

Sim, estávamos perdoados, felizes e juntos outra vez!

FIM

Espero reviewsssssss hein!? Por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrr

A lista de votação já está postada, escolham o que querem ler e a fic vencedora começará a ser postada na sexta.

beijnhos


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the advices bellinhablack i´ll try to do it! You´re such a lovely girl hahahahahah. And I want to ask you when the next chapter of "EMMETT SER MAIS VELHO NÃO TE FAZ MAIS RESPONSÁVEL" will be posted, Im a lot of curious.

Kisses, and thank again…you´re the best cute


End file.
